The 30th Bunny
by Danielle Winters
Summary: Ever wonder why people wish to experience peace even for one day? Mamoru learns this in a hard way when he fires a mean remark to someone he really cares. Usagi and Mamoru one shot fic


NOTE:

Yay! It's my second fic here at Haven't wrote any forthe past years because I was busy with the school paper back then. Editing articles are so tiring and it took me away from my favorite hobby. Hope you'll like my one-shot fic. Hehehehehe please forgive me for any errors here, I wrote this one while

studying for my midterms in Developmental Psychology! Hehehehehe!

Take Care Minna-san

* * *

**The 30th Bunny**

**Danielle Winters**

(One shot fic)

It was a hot Thursday afternoon. Skipping happily on her way to the arcade, Tsukino Usagi felt that she was the luckiest person alive. Today was a special day and that means no one can ruin it for her…

…except

Chiba Mamoru…

The sight of the ebony haired young man made Usagi shiver with anger. The demon disguised in an angel's face is out to ruin her day again. The mere sight of his green cotton jacket makes Usagi want to explode like a hot volcano ready to erupt in an instant. She tried her best to keep her smile and she skipped passed the object of her anger.

"Going somewhere Odango?" his voice echoed in her ears.

"Its none of your business baka!" she shot back.

"Fiery as usual…"

"And you are insensitive as always!" she retorted with a bitter tone.

She ignored the man and walked away as fast as she can. She was mumbling to herself about the fact that she had to encounter Mamoru-baka on her special day. The young man called her back. She came to a sudden halt and glared at Mamoru.

"Will you stop ruining my day Mamoru-baka and let me have this peace for a while?" she said.

"No, I can't do that…besides, my existence will be useless if I am not out here ruining your day." He retorted with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Just give me this day to enjoy. I don't want to see your smug face."

"Odango, why can't you become a sport? All these teasing between us have been part of our lives since the day you pelted me with your test paper in Math. Come on, Odango, a tease won't hurt an air head like you right?" Mamoru said while flashing his smile that usually makes Usagi want to explode because of anger. But his remark today was too much for her to take.

"I am an air head!"

"Yes you are! You are a ditz and a total airhead. You always fail in your exams and you seem to make all the mistakes every time I see you. Maybe, when kami-sama showered the blessing of ditziness, your mother forgot to bring her umbrella that's why you grew up to become the ditziest person alive!"

SMACK!

She walked away with tears in her eyes. Mamoru stood, petrified by Usagi's sudden action. She slapped him hard on his face and her hand had just left a mark on his cheek. He was unable to comprehend what had just occurred. He stood there, staring at the slowly disappearing figure of Usagi while rubbing his cheek with his hand.

"Usako…" he thought.

Walking lifelessly towards the direction of the arcade, Mamoru saw Usagi's friends who were all excited about something, He noticed that they had brought with them pink balloons, presents and a birthday cake. He stood there wondering what on earth is happening. A few moments later, his best friend Motoki came out with Reika. Both of them ushered the girls inside. Before they entered, he heard the brunette named Makoto say "Is everything ready for our surprise party for Usagi-chan?"

His hearts started to beat fast as if any moment it could break his rib cage and leave him dying on the street. He had just remembered Usagi pleading to him earlier to leave her at peace and let her enjoy the day. He was ashamed of what he did and so he started running away from the arcade. He had to find her at all cost and he had to apologize to her, to make it up for the rude remark that he had just said. Running in the direction he thought that Usagi had taken, he fought the crowd and his rushing thoughts of locking her in his tight embrace and giving her the sincerest greeting she would ever hear in her life.

"I'm sorry Usako…"

Usako is the secret nickname of Mamoru for Usagi. He knew he love her ever since the day they met but he can't seem to tell her that because he is always busy making a fool out of himself. Whenever she is around, he is the mean college dude who is out to kill all the happiness that surrounds her but when he is alone with his best friend, he is just a normal guy who had fallen head over heals for Usagi. He is just a normal young man who cannot fathom how to make himself acceptable to the eyes of his one true love.

"Need to find her…apologize to her and tell her she means the world to me…" he thought while running. He then noticed that he had just reached the rose garden and there his heart had broken in to pieces when he saw a blonde girl with hair tied in two ponytails crying while sitting in a bench. The street lamp had just been opened and it illuminated a scene that haunted Mamoru even in his dreams.

"_And I caused all those tears to fall from her eyes…"_ he thought, bracing himself for another slap on his face. "_If it means her forgiveness then I'll accept all the physical torture she will give me…_"

He slowly walked towards her. He can hear his footsteps echoing but it didn't bother Usagi one bit. Slowly, he closed the gap between them and stood in her front. He couldn't take it anymore, her sobs make him want to kneel and hug her so he could absorb the emotional pain he had inflicted in her.

"Why does he have to be so mean? Why can't he be friendly even just for a second? Am I not worth his time that's why he treat me like dirt in his feet?" she said while crying, Mamoru knew that she was talking about him and he knew that Usagi had mistaken him as one of her friends.

"Maybe he really dislikes me…why is the world so cruel? Why do I have to fall in love with Mamoru-san? Why him and not with Motoki-san or Umino-kun?" she said while crying even harder.

And those were music to his ears. "_Usako love me!_" he thought happily. "_So our feelings are mutual after all…she still love me in spite of the rude remarks I tell her every day._" He knelt in her front and slowly held her hand. Usagi was taken by surprise. In fact she was really surprised, she jump off the bench where she was sitting. Her teary blue eyes met the glassy midnight blue eyes of the man she secretly loves. Mamoru placed a kiss on Usagi's hand and it sent an electric shock to Usagi's spine.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice shaky with fear and anger."

"I came here to apologize…" Mamoru said and Usagi saw the sincerity and the pain in his eyes.

"You…yyyyooouu heard what I've said…" she said. Her eyes reflected the embarrassment that was killing her inside. Mamoru also felt the fear in her, fear that when he says he feels the same, she may think that it is parts of his schemes to ruin her birthday.

"Yes…" Mamoru replied.

"Leave me alone…please…" she said and tears began to flow again.

"I can't leave you Usako…I caused you that pain and I must do my best to take it away. I didn't know that today is your birthday. In lieu with this occasion, let me do something for you that will make you happy."

"Just leave!" she yelled. "I know its just a part of your pranks and you are taking advantage of my feel-"

Mamoru cannot stop himself anymore; he stood up and locked her inside his arms. He had dreamt of doing that for a long time. He had longed to walk by her said while talking with her about his dreams for their future. He had to embrace her; He need to embrace her because he felt that it was the only thing he can do to ease the pain ha had caused her.

"I love you…I do not expect you to believe me since I've been a jerk to you all this time." And there, he uttered the three words he couldn't tell her before. He felt Usagi slid her small arms around his waist while crying on his shirt. He embraced her tightly as if tomorrow will not come.

"I'm sorry for the rude remarks Usako…I didn't mean all of them, its just that when you are around me, I always make a fool out of my self and I can't stop my ego from teasing you mercilessly…"

"I'm sorry too Mamo-chan… I'm sorry too…"

Under the full moon and in a rose garden, two people who seem to repel each other found the perfect place in each other's arms. They fit perfectly like puzzle pieces that had been found by their owner and put them back together.

Meanwhile…

"Gee, its seven o'clock! I wonder where Usagi-chan is?" Makoto asked.

"Did you remind her to come here Minako?" Rei asked.

"I reminded her a hundred times!" Minako replied.

"Who knows, prince charming might've found her." Ami said whithout lifting her head from the book she was reading.

"Prince charming?" Reika shot Motoki a knowing glance. "Does Mamoru knoes about today?" she whispered to Motoki.

"Nah, he doesn't know that today is her birthday…poor guy, he has no idea that his sweet little bunny is turning 15 today." Motoki whispered back.

**-THE END-**


End file.
